Integrated circuits are present in virtually all electronic equipment today. Integrated circuits can be found, for example, in vehicles, computers, mobile phones, home appliances and any other consumer or commercial electronic device. Integrated circuits, however, can be sensitive to electrostatic discharges. In some instances, an electrostatic discharge can cause severe damage to the integrated circuit, disabling the electronic equipment.